Velociraptor
, in real life, was a of theropod dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous period which inhabited what is now the Mongolia-China border with other unique dinosaurs. Velociraptor was no bigger than a wolf and with its feathers it bore a very bird-like appearance that would make it all the more different from the films, being more akin to a flightless hawk. It had a long claw ("terrible claw") on the second toe of both feet, 8 cm (3 in) long, which was probably used as a weapon, plunging into the flesh of victims and causing deep wounds. Velociraptor was the first dromaeosaurid to be discovered (1923) and is still the most well known to paleontologists, with over a dozen recovered fossil skeletons - the most of any other member of its family. Since its appearance in the first film, it has become a symbol of Jurassic Park and has appeared in all the films and games. In the Jurassic Park universe, the term "Velociraptor" is applied to the genus of another dromaeosaurid dinosaur known as Deinonychus. The films, like the novels, followed the unusual taxonomy created by Gregory S. Paul, who believed that Deinonychus, as well as a few other species of dromaeosaurids, could be classified under the genus "Velociraptor".Paul, Gregory S. (1988). Predatory Dinosaurs of the World. New York: Simon and Schuster. pp. 464pp. ISBN 978-0671619466. As for the large size of the raptors, the novel raptors were sized up for an unknown reason by author Michael Crichton while the movie raptors were made larger per Steven Spielberg's request to him being unimpressed by the size of Deinonychus.Bakker, Robert T. (1995) Raptor Red, p. 4. (Google Books) Retrieved from https://books.google.com/books/about/Raptor_Red.html?id=6LSERLP3BFsC&source=kp_cover Novels see Velociraptor (novel canon) Movies See Velociraptor (movie canon) Velociraptor is one of the most popular dinosaurs in the movie media. The Velociraptor itself in the movies are not the actual animal, but rather appear to be their own separate species judging by the Holoscape. Velociraptors have a major role in all five movies. Before the Jurassic Park movie aired, most people had never heard of raptors. Velociraptors are often seen hunting in packs, which it may have done in real life. They are portrayed as being highly intelligent and capable of setting traps and communicating with other pack members. Because of this, the main paleontologist of the franchise, Dr. Alan Grant, is very interested in the raptors. Velociraptor is the first dinosaur seen in Jurassic Park. The first scene features a raptor being transported into the paddock. In the second half of the movie, the raptors break out of their pen and are the main threat that stands between the humans and their means of escaping the island. In the second movie, , a Velociraptor pack inhabits the abandoned Village on Isla Sorna. The humans, who are stranded on the island, have to run and fight their way through the raptors to reach the phone in the village and reach the helicopter. Nearly all of the Velociraptors (save for one)One of the raptors seen in the attack on the Village has a different colored skin than the other two raptors. This was done intentionally as one of the animatronics created for the film bore an identical skin color. in this film are more brightly coloured compared to the completely brown raptors in the first film. This is never explained in the film itself, but behind the scenes material has stated that the colored raptors were the males of the species.The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park by Don Shay and Jody Duncan, p. 47 In , the raptors have even more colors. The upper half of their bodies are colored purple with stripes of other colors. The males of these raptors had quills on the top of their heads. In general they had crests with more elongated and pointed skulls.(July 18, 2001) Dino Might. Entertainment Weekly. The raptors are stalking the humans to retrieve stolen eggs. In , a pack of Velociraptors each with their own names, Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, are trained by Owen Grady. These raptors each have their unique personalities and skin colors and even head anatomy.Desowitz, Bill. (June 28, 2015) A Breed Above. Animation Magazine. InGen, the company that cloned the dinosaurs, wants to use the raptors for military applications. The raptors are used to hunt down the Indominus rex. These raptors show a lot more variation in coloration between individuals. This is also the first time raptors developed a personal bond with humans. Blue the raptor returns in the film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, making her the first returning Velociraptor character. Early in the story, her life is in danger from the impending eruption of Mount Sibo. She is ultimately apprehended by mercenaries under the employ of the Lockwood estate who require Blue's DNA for a new genetically modified hybrid, the Indoraptor. The museum at Lockwood Manor contains a life-size diorama of a confrontation between a statue Velociraptor and a statue Dilophosaurus. The statue raptor is similar to the male raptors in The Lost World: Jurassic Park in terms of design and color. The Evolution of Claire During the events of the novel, a female Velociraptor is being transported to Isla Nublar from Isla Sorna. When Claire Dearing and Justin sneak out to stop Wyatt from stealing from the park, they find Tanya and her twin Eric hacking into the system, and accidentally releasing the Velociraptor into the holding pen they are in. Realizing the emergency exit is open in the paddock the raptor was originally in, Claire locks the raptor in with them, accidentally shutting the door on it's tail in the process. When the group is escaping from the paddock via a tree, the raptor attempts to attack Claire forcing her to leave the tree. Claire quickly finds a broad group of trees which it can't fit through, before Justin reappears and distracts it before he and Claire lose the dinosaur through the thicker trees. She reappears near the weapons cache, testing the fence beside it. Justin manages to distract her while Claire grabs a stunner and tranquilizer rifle. Claire is able to hide from the raptor before it finds her, and Claire uses some bear spray to get the dinosaur to back up before knocking her out with the stunner. Claire quickly finds Justin, who had been maimed by the raptor and slowly dies from his injuries before help arrives. Because of Justin's death, the Velociraptor is then put down. Video games Raptors appear in almost all games. Below is a list of notable games featuring them: * The raptors in Chaos Island: The Lost World are fast and deadly. They can kill many enemies in packs, but they are easily killed. * In the NES game ''Jurassic Park'', raptors are the only dinosaurs that don't walk through doorways. They slow down when they start to corner you. * The raptor is a playable character in the SEGA game ''Jurassic Park''. * In Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues, the raptor is an enemy. They will often leap at the player. Killing them will not decrease dinosaur stock amount. *In Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles. they are small, quick, and agile fighters; reliable against herbivores and small predators. * Raptors are enemies in a building in Jurassic Park Interactive. * In Jurassic Park: Trespasser, the raptors are a constant threat, appearing in all levels. * Velociraptor is an enemy in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Game Boy game). * Velociraptor is an enemy in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game). * In Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender, male raptors are encountered on all levels. * In Jurassic Park III: Island Attack, the player is confronted by a raptor. * Raptors are an enemy in [[Jurassic Park III: Danger Zone! (video game)|''Jurassic Park III: Danger Zone!]]. * ''Velociraptor is the fourth dinosaur the player encounters in Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor. * Velociraptor is featured in Jurassic Park: Explorer. Screenshot-2019-02-22 01.06.31.png|Velociraptor in Jurassic Park: Explorer * The raptors were planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. ''Jurassic Park'' Arcade Velociraptor is featured in the arcade version of ''Jurassic Park''. The player will encounter them in Area One, Three, and Four. They mostly attack in pairs but can also appear in hordes yet are very easy to kill. Like most enemies in the game, the raptors are portrayed by 2-D sprites. File:JPA.jpg|Two raptors encountered in the Visitor Center. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Arcade Velociraptors pose a constant threat throughout the game. Both males and females are encountered in every level, making them the most common enemies. Aside from the typical gender variants, there are specially-colored green Raptors which tend to be faster and more resilient to damage. A fourth sub-type is the "Alpha Raptor", which appears in stage 3 as a mini-boss and alternatively at the end of stage 1 if the player challenge is not met. Identical in appearance to the green types, the Alpha Raptor can call for reinforcements and can only be killed if shot in its weak spot. Once the player vanquishes it, the summoned Raptors will flee from the area. File:Shot0006.jpg|A male raptor. Arcadefemale.jpg|A female raptor. TLWAalpha.jpg|An Alpha raptor standing in the brush. tumblr_nt2m0ies4Z1tdjgz4o1_400.gif|Male raptor attacking a human victim. Segavelociraptor.jpg|Concept art by the Sega development team. ''Jurassic Park III'' Arcade Velociraptors are once again encountered in the arcade game ''Jurassic Park III''. Much like its predecessor, the game features male and female raptors in every single level, making them the grunts of the game. File:JPIIIAmf.jpg|Male and female raptors on display during the attract mode demo. Jurassic Park Arcade (2015) The Velociraptor is an enemy within all 3 chapters of the'' Jurassic Park Arcade'' game by Raw Thrills. It has various color schemes. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' PSX In the ''Lost World: Jurassic Park'' video game, a Velociraptor is featured as a playable character. They appear as they do in the novels. The information screen of this level shows that these raptors are two meters long and have around the same height as their other depictions. The raptor must escape an abandoned InGen facility into a forest where a forest fire rages while facing numerous dinosaurs and hunters. Female velociraptor from the TLW JP game.png|Female Velociraptor as an enemy in the Lost World video game File:Velociraptor.png|''Velociraptor'' in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, raptors, both the male and female version from Jurassic Park III, can be created. Ironically, so, too, can Deinonychus. However, they are two meters long in the game, making them Velociraptor mongoliensis. However, the Deinonychus do not resemble the raptors from the third movie, although they do look like the Raptors from the first two films. VelociraptorMalePBuilder.jpg|Male Velociraptor VelociraptorFemalePBuilder.jpg|Female Velociraptor ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Velociraptor/Operation Genesis Velociraptor appears in the game, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Their design is inspired by the female Raptor in Jurassic Park: III. Raptor og.png|Raptors in the Operation Genesis intro cinematic. JPOG Velociraptor.jpg|Ingame raptors Jurassic Park: Builder see Velociraptor/Builder Velociraptor is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. When you create the Velociraptor Paddock, two raptors will be placed in it. The raptors are small infants in the first levels, they reach adulthood at level 5. Velociraptor JPbuilder.jpg File:JPB_Veloci_lev2.png|Level 2 File:Screenshot_2013-05-01-18-01-11.png|Level 5 File:Velociraptor_escaped.png|Raptors escaped. Velociraptor-Render.png Velociraptorcard.png Velociraptor_third_evolution_adults.png|Fully maxed raptor Velociraptor2ndstage.png Velociraptor_1Star.jpg Jurassic World: The Game see Velociraptor/JW: TG Velociraptor is a playable character in Jurassic World: The Game. VelociraptorJW.jpg|Max raptor in Jurassic World Velociraptor Base.jpg|''Velociraptor'' Base Form 11535924 988664971166291 7061207743248508317 n.jpg|''Velociraptor'' card Velociraptor.PNG|Brawlasaur variant 1. Velociraptor (2).PNG|Brawlasaur variant 2. Velociraptor (3).PNG|Brawlasaur variant 3. baseformvelociraptor.jpg maxedraptorlooksatyou.jpg velociraptor_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97p8cj.png|Level 20 raptor 12107097 456936467846280 838950119535164391 n.jpg 12115790_475441835973452_3944326057833228424_n.jpg 11224211_877277458993065_8894718802270127008_n.jpg Velociraptor icon JW.jpg|The level 10 Velociraptor icon. Jurassic World The Game (31).jpg Jurassic World The Game (29).jpg Jurassic World The Game (30).jpg jurassic_world_the_game__hybrid_velociraptor_by_sonichedgehog2-d9y7jah.png Jurassic World The Game (40).gif Jurassic World The Game (42).gif Jurassic World The Game (43).gif|Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie 17098196_1275313345909231_6809973580155985414_n.jpg Jurassic world the game blue by sonichedgehog2-dalo64d.jpg|Blue Jurassic world the game delta by sonichedgehog2-dam48vn.jpg|Delta Jurassic world the game echo by sonichedgehog2-dalrtg0.jpg|Echo Jurassic world the game charlie by sonichedgehog2-dam48ju.jpg|Charlie Velociraptor Gen 2.jpg|The 2nd generation raptor card Velociraptor Gen 2 x.jpg|Base form of the GEN 2 ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''see Velociraptor/JW: E Standard Velociraptors that look somewhat like Delta from the Jurassic World pack appear in Jurassic World: Evolution. When the genomes of Velociraptor are complete, they can be fused for Indominus rex, Indoraptor, and Spinoraptor. A small skin pack allows the player to add Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie skins. The Return to Jurassic Park DLC adds skins of the raptors from the original trilogy. 22196380_1961462494094527_1712046677901557425_n.jpg 22196388_1961462387427871_8017236361981380737_n.jpg Jurassic_world_evolution_fx17-3-1024x576.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 11.24.28 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.29 PM.png JWE_Screenshot_1.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.35.20 PM.png Velociraptor JWE.png Download_(1).png Screenshot 2018-05-25 at 10.23.13 AM.png DeinoRaptor.png Raptorvsspino.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.37.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.37.21 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.37.37 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 5.40.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 12.00.38.png Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 11.58.16.png Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 11.54.38.png Raptor1.png VelociraptorMain.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.21.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.21.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 1.41.30 AM.png|What species Spinoraptor needs for fusion Screenshot 2019-04-16 at 7.26.18 PM.png Screenshot_20191114-134001.png JWE_Screenshot_Raptor_1993_03 (1).jpg Screenshot_20191122-171427.png Screenshot_20191122-171430.png Screenshot_20191122-171434.png Screenshot_20191122-171437.png B6b6302f82581f90c35eedc5aa73946a352419f5.jpg|Blue skin D05aa28df2b887c747ee28a4568c79a51ffba4e7.jpg|Delta skin 993a610f8953a151861c2216b97d05c31e4461da.jpg|Charlie skin 4f303c117454c106d05e54ae403417b577ce52f2_(1).jpg|Echo skin ELMXA3QXYAAId1d (1).jpeg Screenshot_20191210-021000.png Screenshot_20191210-021013.png Screenshot_20191210-021124.png Screenshot_20191210-021232.png JWE_Screenshot_Raptor_1993_02_copyright.jpg ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Velociraptor/JW: A Velociraptor is included in the roster of Jurassic World: Alive. Aside from the default type that is a common seen in the game, Blue is also obtainable as a epic, and Delta, Echo, and Charlie are also obtainable as rares. Default raptor DNA is also essential for the creation of the Indominus rex and Indoraptor hybrids, while Echo is needed for the GEN 2 Indominus rex hybrid, Delta is needed for the Alloraptor hybrid, Charlie is needed for the Erlikogamma hybrid, and Blue is needed for the GEN 2 Indoraptor hybrid. Screenshot_2018-03-20_at_12.42.05_AM.png|Default raptor 35733518 10210418596295887 5593064725345730560 n.jpg|Blue 36245168 1032676733546148 393238400938803200 n.jpg|Delta 36222831 2042778385983300 4343756982021259264 n.jpg|Charlie 36335041 10156413908333320 5144919402365321216 n.jpg|Echo Comics Under contruction File:RaptorTopps.jpg|''Velociraptor'' from Topps Comics. VelociraptorIDWRedemption.jpg|''Velociraptor'' as seen in IDW Comic's Redemption. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) VelociraptorIDW-DG.jpg|''Velociraptor'' as seen in IDW. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) RaptorToppsComix.jpg|Another Velociraptor from Topps Comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Theme Parks The raptors appeared near the end of Jurassic Park: River Adventure, where they are shown to have recently escaped, and are now tearing up the area. During Universal's Annual Halloween Horror Nights which took place at Islands of Adventure for the first time in 2002, the Jurassic Park island became JP: Extinction, and of course, with all the dinosaurs unleashed out of their paddocks, there were several scare-actors dressed up as raptors, hiding in the bushes, waiting to scare the unsuspecting tourists. Toy lines velociraptor collector card.jpg|The Velociraptor Collector Card electronic velociraptor collector card.jpg|The Electronic Velociraptor Collector Card HMRQAIJ.jpg|The Die-Cast Velociraptor Collector Card. NightRaptorCamoX.jpg|Night 'Velociraptor'' from the CamoXtreme toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com)'' DesertRaptorCamoX.jpg|Desert Velociraptor from the CamoXtreme toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) LavaRaptorCamoX.jpg|Lava Velociraptor from the CamoXtreme toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) Raptor2pack12009.jpg|''Velociraptor' mini-figure from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com)'' Raptor2pack22009.jpg|Other Velociraptor mini-figure from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) Raptor2009toy.jpg|''Velociraptor'' figure from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) 0-59.jpg|An unpainted Velociraptor marquette. DSCN3375.JPG DSCN3949.JPG vintage raptor.jpg|jurassic park series 1 velociraptor Jps1 elec raptor.jpg|jurassic park series 1 dino screams velociraptor Jpd1 electronic raptor.jpg Jpd 1 raptor.jpg Cyclops repaint.jpg Raptor alpha.jpg|jurassic park chaos effect raptor alpha Snapjaw mib.jpg|the lost world series 1 snap jaw velociraptor Cyclops tlw.jpg|the lost world series 1 cyclops raptor Tlw raptor.jpg jpd2 raptor.jpg|jurassic park dinosaurs electronic raptor with micro raptor jpd3 raptor.jpg|jurassic park dinosaurs electronic raptor with micro pteranodon tropical raptor.jpg|jurassic park 3 camoxtreme unreleased tropical raptor pack raptor.jpg|jurassic park 3 re ak a tak pack raptor and female raptor DSCN4394.JPG Echo.jpg Delta Loose.jpg Delta.jpg Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-raptor.jpg Jurassic-world-raptor-charlie.jpg Jurassic-world-raptor-delta.jpg Jurassic-world-raptor-echo.jpg Jurassic-world-toy-fair-02.jpg 75917_Prod.jpg Prod product 75920 744w 2x.png Velociraptor FK Toy.jpg|A new Velociraptor figure for . 2018basicraptor.jpg|An orange variant Velociraptor figure for . 2018desraptor.jpg|A Velociraptor and Microcertatus figure from the exclusive Destructasaurus set 2018bdraptor.jpg|A Battle Damage Velociraptor figure legacyjp3raptor.jpg|A cancelled Legacy Collection Velociraptor figure based on the male seen in legacyraptor.jpg|A Legacy Collection Velociraptor figure based on the variant LEGO JW Velociraptor.png LEGO JW Blue.png LEGO JW Baby Raptor.png LEGO JW Baby Blue.png LEGO JP Velociraptor.png kohlset.jpg|A Red Velociraptor and grey Gallimimus featured in the Kohls exclusive Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom set JWFK mini dino raptor.jpg Mattel Velociraptor Repaint.jpeg OOP-Full-Product-Shot- -SS-Raptor.png download (12).jpeg|The Amber Collection Jurassic Park Velociraptor Primal Attack Attack Park Velociraptor.jpg Cards Walmart Pizza Jurassic World Velociraptor.jpg 41312b.jpg 41312.jpg 37867b.jpg 37867.jpg 37169b.jpg 37169.jpg Trivia * The Internet meme "Philosoraptor" is a satirical representation of the Velociraptor and their implied intelligence * The Velociraptor in the Dangerous Games adapted feathers. * Kelly, Oscar, Muldoon (Novel), Dr. Grant (Novel), and an unseen InGen Security Trooper are the only characters in the whole franchise who succeeded in killing a Velociraptor (besides characters in video games). Sources Navigation Ko:벨로시랩터 Category:Raptors Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1920s Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs